An environmental map is an omnidirectional representation of light information encoded by a computing device as a 360-degree panoramic image. The environmental map is typically projected onto a sphere by the computing device and used to specify how light interacts within a digital image being mapped. As such, the environmental map may be used by a computing device to support a variety of image processing functionality. An example of this is to add objects to the digital image in a manner that appears realistic by employing the environmental map to determine effects of light within an environment of the digital image on the added object.
Conventional techniques used to form the environmental map, however, often lack accuracy. As a result, image processing techniques that rely on conventional environmental maps often fail for their intended purpose. For example, conventional techniques used to form an environmental map using arbitrary background images that have a field-of-view that is narrower than 360 degrees often result in noticeable artifacts and mismatches on left and right sides of the digital image.